Cassandra my dearest
by SuperSOULEATERLOVER
Summary: Jacob and Renesme have a daughter all three of them the cullens and leah and seth go to japan and enter cross academy there many surprises await them.
1. Chaper 1:We're Leaving!

**This Is my first twilight and Vampire knight crossover I hope you all enjoy it! =^.^=.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT CASSANDRA! That is all please R&amp;R!**

* * *

**(Pov Cassandra)**

**Chapter 1: We're Leaving?!**

''We're leaving forks?!''I exclaimed, anger and sadness evident in my voice. I loved it here in forks, I loved the forests, I loved the rain, I loved everything, even the pack I had grown so attached to, even grandpa billy I loved. I'd miss it all. It wasn't fair to me none of it, I didn't want to leave and I was ready to fight to the death to stay even against my own family if I had to.

''Cassandra, we have no choice we have to leave Carlisle looks 20 years younger than he should be, we've extended our stay. Now it's time to leave''My grandpa Edward said calmly rubbing my shoulder gently with his cold hand. ''This isn't fair!''I yelled in fury slapping his hand away tears starting to fall down my cheeks. ''Cassie..''My mom said in her sweet honey like voice as she hugged me in a tight embrace wiping my tears away as she kissed my head,''I know this is hard it's hard for me too, but we have to leave. I'll tell you what, every summer we'll come down here and visit grandpa billy and the pack ok?''She smiled gently.

I sniffled calming down,''Ok mom'' I said hugging her tight. ''Guess where we're going!''Aunt Alice said happily hugging me. ''Where?'' I asked raising a delicate eyebrow in suspicion at my pixie like aunt. ''We're going to japan!.''Aunt alice said excitedly. I screamed in pure happiness,''Oh my god! Yesssss!''I Fist pump making everyone laugh. ''Hey settle down Cass before you have a heart attack from all this excitement in your system.''My uncle Emmett laughed. Everyone laughed again as I pouted,''Hey Japan is the greatest place in the world to me, it'd be stupid of me not to be exited.''I giggled enthusiastically.

My dad came up to me rubbing my back,''Cass Why don't you go and start packing I'll be up there in a minute to help you ok?''He said gently kissing my head. ''Ok dad.''I smiled kissing his cheek going upstairs and starting to pack. About 20 minutes later my dad came up and started to help me pack, While we were packing we started to talk and joke a bit. I laughed when my dad told me about when grandma Bella found out about him imprinting on my mom and how she kicked his ass bad.

''Wow she must have been pissed off badly.''I cackled as I packed up my manga's and taped the box shut.''Yeah, and I'm glad your mom didn't see that otherwise she would have been crying her eyes out she hates seeing me hurt even if it's a little scratch.''My dad sighed but smiled gently. ''You really love her huh dad?''I asked gently. ''Yeah I do. Listen Cass, You and your mother are my entire world I would die for both of you, so please do me a favor. Don't fall inlove until your 40.''He said the last part jokingly.

I laughed,''Not on your life old man.'' My dad laughed as well as we finished packing and went downstairs seeing the rest of the family already packed. _'Damn vampires.'_I chuckled at my dads thought;my grandpa Edward was holding back laughter at hearing my dad's thought as well. ''Is everyone ready?''Carlisle Asked slightly smiling. ''Ready.''I smiled brightly, everyone else said they we're ready so we got our things loaded and we drove to the airport where the entire pack was waiting with grandpa billy.

We said our goodbyes to everyone, I was surprised when I heard Seth and Leah were joining us, I was still happy none the less. We got our carry on bags and boarded the private plane Carlisle got ready for us. You know, Vampires and humans on a plane? Well your just asking for a homicide there. I know they have control but after 18 hours on a plane full of humans they'd be going nuts. The plane started moving and we began the 18 hour flight to Japan.

* * *

**How'd I do? Please follow, favorite, and again R&amp;R! *meow* ^.~**


	2. Chapter 2:New Students?

**Allo new chapter up and running! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Cassandra my dearest**

**Chapter2:New students?**

**(cross academy: Headmasters office no pov)**

Kaien Cross sat in front of Kaname Kuran and his adopted daughter and son then after a moment of silence began to speak,''Kaname Zero, and my darling daughter Yuki. I have just received a call from an old friend of mine, His name is Carlisle Cullen. He and his family are moving to Japan, They'll be here tonight. He is going to work as the school's new doctor and will be enrolling his children into the school. Quite a few of them will be night class students A couple will be in the day class. Please treat them kindly.''He said smiling in a sweet way.

Zero scoffed,''More vampires attending this school? And your letting one of them be the school doctor?! Are you Insane?!''He snapped slamming his fist on the headmasters desk. ''Now now zero have I ever made a decision that would put the dayclass students in danger?''Kaien asked sweetly. ''No headmaster''Zero grumbled crossing his arms angrily. Yuki looked at zero worriedly,''Umm head master...'' ''It's father.''Kaien whined. Yuki sweat dropped,''Um ok Father, you said some of them were Dayclass? Why?''she asked confused.

Kaien looked dead serious,''You'll have to ask them once they arrive I'm afraid.''then he smiled,''But I'm sure you'll all get along once you've got to know them. They are very kind people, especially Carlisle's grand daughter Reneseme and her daughter Cassandra such nice young ladies.''he smiled as zero scoffed. Kaname looked deep in thought,''Headmaster, what type of vampires are they exactly?''Kaname asked raising a brow. Kaien sighed,''I'm afraid they are very different from what vampires we have here Kaname. You'll have to wait till they get here to understand.'' Kaname nodded as they all waited.

**(Airport no pov)**

The plane landed at 7:00Pm sharp as all the Cullens began to unload. Jacob began helping Emmett unload the plane carrying large boxes. While they were doing that Reneseme and Cassandra were taking bags and putting them in Edwards car while the boys loaded the boxes in Emmett's truck and bounded them down so they would not fall off the truck. Once everything was done they got into the truck and started to drive to the academy that was surrounded by lush green forest and trees. It reminded Cassandra of Forks so much, at least it'll be her home away from home for a bit...

**(Cross Academy: Entrance)**

**(Cassandra Pov)**

As we drove up to the school I stared at it in awe, it was ENORMOUS! It looked like a large castle from the Victorian era, it was beautiful with its rose like crest on every part of the building. I couldn't believe how cool it was! As we pulled up to the entrance I saw two people standing infront of the gate. I could tell they were day class students but they had a banner with a symbol on it around their arms, signifying they were on the disciplinary committee. The girl looked very nice with her Auburn shoulder Length Hair and red-ish brown eyes that were mahogany, she was really pretty. The boy had short white hair and Amethyst purple eyes that were so light I could've sworn they were lavender, He was really attractive but he had a disgusted look on his face telling me he didn't really like our kind..at all.

* * *

**Sorry it's a cliffie but I tried racking my brain to add to it, but I had nothing! T-T I sorry everyone.**

**Cassandra:Alex does not own Vampire knight or Twilight. Only me and any other oc's she create!**

**Kaname:Please follow favorite and keep reviewing her stories otherwise my beloved Cassandra will be killed in the story! *holds Cassandra kissing her***

**Cassandra:*blushes***

**Jake: *glares* Get your hands off my daughter Kaname!**


	3. Chapter 3: New friends!

**((heres a new chapter sorry for taking a while to update ^^'))**

* * *

**((Last time on cassandra my dearest))**

**As we drove up to the school I stared at it in awe, it was ENORMOUS! It looked like a large castle from the Victorian era, it was beautiful with its rose like crest on every part of the building. I couldn't believe how cool it was! As we pulled up to the entrance I saw two people standing infront of the gate. I could tell they were day class students but they had a banner with a symbol on it around their arms, signifying they were on the disciplinary committee. The girl looked very nice with her Auburn shoulder Length Hair and red-ish brown eyes that were mahogany, she was really pretty. The boy had short white hair and Amethyst purple eyes that were so light I could've sworn they were lavender, He was really attractive but he had a disgusted look on his face telling me he didn't really like our kind..at all...**

* * *

** Cassandra My Dearest**

**Chapter 3:Meeting new friends, **

**and the ****boy with the beautiful mahogany eyes.**

**((Pov Cassandra))**

I stepped out of the car nervously as the rest of my family followed suit, my dad as always being the protective father he is held me and my mother close to him. My face was getting hot and I was blushing madly. '_Ugh I hate when he does this. I'm so embarrassed right now. Why does my dad do this to me? I know he loves me and cares about my well being but I can honestly defend myself. I mean hello! My family is almost all vampires for god's sake!' _I thought to myself as I finally wiggled out of my dad's grip smoothing out my clothes. I looked as I saw my grandpa Carlisle approached the two students with a warm smile on his face and kindness in his eyes as he spoke,"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen you must be Zero and Yuki. It's nice to meet you Kaien told me alot about you both."he said kindly. The girl, Yuki blushed embarrassed and bowed slightly as she stuttered out,"I-It's a pleasure to meet you to Dr. Cullen."she said with shaky breath though she wasn't scared but nervous. Carlisle smiled and chuckled slightly,"Please miss Yuki just Carlisle is fine, no need to be so formal."he said kindly.


End file.
